kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Auschwitz (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Listen to Dimitri Khrushchev orders *Characters: Ultranationalists, Vladimir Gorbachov (Only in the flashback), Dimitri Khrushchev, Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan, Andromeda Vadum, Michael Konar, Vax Xalum, Xeltive Thade, Xel Vaxum, and Sangheili Civilians *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Welcome to Auschwitz *Date/Time: January 12, 2948, 10:30:29 pm and counting *Place: Sangheilos, Yermo *Character: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene The scene is in the gameplay. Civilians are running around being chased by Ultranationalists and Al-Kadhum. Xel Vaxum: Whats going on? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Looks like they're rounding up all Sangheili and killing them. They're going to kill all of them. This place looks like a real hell hole you know? A Ultranationalists truck then pulls up in front of them. They get captured and put in the truck. They see Michael Konar, Andromeda Vadum, Major Josh Konaree, Vax Xalum, Xeltive Thade and some Elites with them. Xel Vaxum: So I guess they got you guys to? Major Josh Konaree: [Sighs] Yeah. The Troop Transport Truck continues to the Extermination camp that once stood as the Iruiru war college. Andromeda Vadum: It's ashamed how this happened again. Michael Konar: Well...It could be worse... The Truck comes to a sudden halt. Ultranationalists then round them up and pull them out. They all are then dragged to their cells. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: It's Fucking freezing out here. The Ultranationalist soldiers then put them in their cells, except for Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, who is meleed over the head by the Ultranationalist. Ultranationalist Soldier 7: Shut! Up! Dimitri Khrushchev then walks over, Zuka's vision restoring as Khrushchev walks closer to him. Dimitri Khrushchev insults the Sangheili language. Dimitri Khrushchev: [Insult] I must speak with you, species of Sangheilos. Ultranationalists then laugh. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Is that the best you got? Dimitri Khrushchev: I want to have a word or more with you. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Fine, but just dont kill me, while your at it. They walk into the office. Dimitri Khrushchev: Please. Have a seat. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Why are you being nice to me. I am a Sangheili. On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons... we swore to uphold the Sangheili! Dimitri Khrushchev: I wont be nice to you for long. After all...we have similar ideas. I need to know where is the antimatter, vehicles, and weapons. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Hmmph, I'll never tell you. Dimitri Khrushchev: During the Russian occupation, we were forced to kill all Sangheili. To the Ultranationalists, it was a symbol of hope. Even now, Gorbachov's voice still haunts me. As you well know, collaborating with any Sangheili is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of Mother Russia and the Al Kadhum forces. I would not be troubled by such matters. Gorbachov looked only to advance towards his own interests and agendas... Gameplay Sangheilios, State of Vadam (2945) The scene goes back to the Ultranationalists first invasion of Sangheilios. The player sees shadow ninja getting dropped onto the roof of the capital building. Vladimir Gorbachov then walks in to the capital building causing a disturbance to the Sangheli Congress, player remains outside. Characters voices inside the building are then heard, but faint. Vladimir Gorbachov: Hello, we are here to schedule a meeting with the leader of whatever government you have. Or we can just forget the meeting and start a party…say…. An Ultranationalist Party. Player then hears the sound of sword executions from the shadow ninja's followed by screams. Vladimir Gorbachov: Now! Who is the leader of the party! The player then hears a choking sound followed by an electrocution sound. Vladimir Gorbachov: Hmm, now we’re the same height and I can talk to you with ease. Vladimir Gorbachov: Spetnaz, сожгите это здание к земле! Vladimir Gorbachov then exits the capital. As the building begins to start burning he then walks out and heads for the Russian Rocket Ship called “Sputnik”. Kiril: Your going to let them live? The Russians then block the doors with heavy items so they cannot get out. Vladimir Gorbachov: I might. And he gets into the Russian Rocket ship with Kiril following behind him. Dimitri Khrushchev (Voiceover): As I looked into Gorbachov's eyes, I saw all the evil of the Ultranationalists still burning strong...At that moment, every fiber in my being yearned to put an end to all Sangheili. But I was a soldier then. I still believed in orders. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: We got to move. We have orders to kill all Sangheili! The squad and the rest of the army fight through Sangheilios, State of Vadam. Soon, the Elites start surrendering them. Kill them. The squad continue fighting through. The mission fades back to the Extermination camp. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: So, what happened to the Ultranationalist Party. Dimitri Khrushchev: In '43, Gorbachov realized that the Allies could not be held back much longer. We began to look for a more "unconventional" solution. Throughout the war, I was interested on WMD's and universal warfare...it was sucessful work. However, what we finally developed was a weapon more effective than we ever dared to imagine...the weapon now housed within the center of the white house. We used Long range V2 rockets...to be launched from this outpost. The targets were command and control centers. The world was our first target...then Universe... Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: What else happened? Dimitri Khrushchev: In '45, we were too late. The allies were upon us, and Gorbachov set the Station to self-destruct, it was too late. The Ultranationalists had surrendered and the Russian Federation flag flew over Russia itself. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: What about the Ultranationalists today? Dimitri Khrushchev: We had found what we were looking for...ChemX. The Ultranationalists weapon of mass destruction now belonged to us. As you think, I wanted to see the effects of the poison first hand. It was also an opportunity to remove a thorn in his side. I had long known of their distrust. So, I killed a team member and found out that this would be great to attack the universe. But why not test it on the world at first. Zuka, my friend...Tell me...What is left to believe in, when you are betrayed, by your own? When all that you are, all that you have done, is buried beneath the lies and deceit of corrupt Sangheili. I will destroy this wretched place along with the Universe. The only thing that keeps me alive, is the thirst for vengeance. The flag may be different but the methods are the same. They will use you, as they used me...You must decide...decide what you think is worth fighting for. Join the Ultranationalist Party, the Al Kadhum and the Broadway Mafia and help destroy the evil that lies in the Universe. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then looks outside and see's the bodies burning and Sangheili being executed. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: I - Cant. I wont! You want to kill everyone dont you! The Ultranationalist Soldiers then grab Pvt. Zuka Chavamee. Dimitri Khrushchev: If you will not follow orders like a tue Sangheili, then you are of no use to me...You can rot in hell for all I care. Take him back to his cell. Ending Scene This scene is in the gameplay. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Angered] Khruschev! Ahhhh! Khruschev, you wont get away with this! He is then carried to his maximum security cell and throw inside. A Ultranationalist soldier then closes the door. Major Josh Konaree: I see you took it well. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Repeats 2X] We got to escape...We got to escape... Xel Vaxum: Dont worry...I got a plan. The scene ends. Category:Levels